


A moment in the sun

by Lilibel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, David is a mess, M/M, Patrick freaks out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel
Summary: It starts with Patrick freaking out and somehow ends up with Marcy teaching David a family recipe.A story in three acts set before the wedding.
Relationships: Clint Brewer & Marcy Brewer, Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Marcy Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A moment in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like writing angst and somehow here we are - I can't shake this one out of my head so I might as well write it.

It’s David’s day at the store, so when Patrick does not come round with his takeaway lunch, David just thinks he has gone hiking and forgot to tell him. Despite what has been told by some, they do not live attached by the hips. 

Still, he is surprised when the hours pass, and he gets nothing on his phone. No text, no call. David thinks if Patrick left for the trail around 10am, it means he started hiking by 11am and reached his destination between lunchtime and 2pm. Accounting for a good hour spent enjoying the view and his snacks, it means that at the latest, Patrick started his descent by 3pm, making 5pm the latest he would make it to the car. Usually he sends a text to David to tell him he made it back to the car. At 6pm, when Stevie texts him that there is no car at the base camp of the local trails and she has not seen Patricks car on the way there, David finally allows his anxiety to take control.

He had reached out to her two hours earlier, and she had gone to several spots where Patrick might be, while he took care of the never ending queue of customer in the shop. Today, of all day. To be honest with himself, it has helped in giving him an outlet to avoid thinking about all the reasons why he can’t reach his fiance. 

He is just closing the shop when Stevie texts him the result of her trip to the trail and David can’t stop shaking.

Ronnie confirms there has been no emergency calls and begrudgingly sends requests in the nearby counties “because it’s for you David.” He wonders when she will stop with her slight dislike of Patrick. He is not sure his disappearance will help in any shape or form. But for now he is just grateful that his friends are looking out for him.

Stevie texts to say she’ll come around the shop as soon as she is back in town and David is grateful because he does not know if he can walk back to the flat on his own. The silence in the apothecary becomes heavy and he can hear his heart beating in rhythm with his building headache. 

David is usually the one who runs away. The one who shies away from an issue and drowns the loud noise with food or kilometers. And Patrick has become his beacon, the one he knows is always there and somehow has never judged him for spiralling when it gets too much. But what do you do when your beacon is the one going missing, when the lighthouse showing you the way to port in time of crisis has gone dark?

It is only when a woman’s voice answer the phone that David realises he has called Marcy Brewer.

“Hi it’s David. Uh hum, yeah, hum Mrs Bre- erm Marcy, uhm, sorry to disturb you but, and it sounds silly but uh, is hum have you, have you seen Patrick today? Or heard from him?… uh hum… I can’t reach him and haven’t seen him since breakfast. No one has... no, not at the trails no, we looked. Uhuh… yeah, no, I’m sure everything is fine but you know…”

Marcy talks with him for what seems like hours, she talks down the tears and provides all sort of very logical reasons Patrick has been incommunicado for the entire day, and David gets that it’s her way of approaching it and it works on him. He feels his tears receding and the beating of his heart slowly coming down. Stevie comes into the shop while he is just listening to Marcy’s voice, and he shakes his head when Stevie silently asks if it’s Patrick.

Suddenly he hears Clint’s voice in the background and Marcy repeats to him that Patrick just pulled into the driveway. “Oh, he is safe. Good.” and he laughs amidst the tears. Patrick is safe. He went to the same beacon that David just followed. “Go to your son Marcy” he replies when she asks him something he does not really hear. “I… do you think it’s ok if I come?”

He does not recognise the voice that says that.   
It is the voice he made when his parents were going away and he wanted to follow. It’s the voice Adelina got to hear over and over followed by ”why don’t they want me to come?” and he prepares himself for the inevitable refusal of the third party, so when he hears that yes, of course he can come, he slides down against the wall in relief and cries silently while still holding the phone close to his ears. 

“You’re always welcome David, but maybe get some sleep first. It’s been a stressful day. We’ll expect you tomorrow, ok? Get some sleep my sweet boy.” and the floodgates are finally open as David sniffles on the phone and manages to ask Marcy not to tell Patrick he called. He doesn’t say, but he does not want Patrick running away from him again. Because it has to be something about him, it has to be. Why would Patrick flee town without telling him if it was not to ghost him completely? 

When he enters the flat, he is somewhat surprised to see everything is still there. “See, he has not left you” says Stevie matter-of-factly while she pushes her distressed best friend to the bed. David lays there, apathetic, looking at the ceiling. It’s ten to 8 at the clock and his hands open his drawer. Stevie is on the phone with Ronnie and he pops a pill and hopes for oblivion. He is all out of tears and he is now stuck with thoughts on repeat, thoughts that used to keep him company for years, well-honed thoughts that tell him how much of a loser he is, that he is undeserving of love and that anything he touches will reject him in the end. It’s been a while since he has taken a full dose and his body responds in kind, allowing him to sleep like the dead, with no further thoughts about how he has been left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Main title and chapter titles taken from the song "Centerfield" by John Fogerty. Cos finding titles is the worst.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://lilibel.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lilibel)


End file.
